fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphim Conan
|-|Seraphim Alpha Cloth= |-|Ultimate Seraphim Alpha Cloth= |-|Divine Seraphim Alpha God Cloth= Summary Conan, the Primordial God, God of Creation and Destruction, is the newest member of the Olympian Gods . He is one of the primordial deities along with Chronos, Gaia, Tartarus, Pontos, and Uranus although none of them knew Conan was a primordial deity. Also he is the very first being to ever reach the Alpha Cosmo (This level far exceeds both Omega & Big/Great Will and allows the user to burn his cosmos infinitely). When Conan first met all the 12 Olympian Gods at Mount Olympus, the gods were completely shocked and on-guard at that moment. They knew that Conan was emanating a very powerful cosmo. Even Zeus himself was astonished at how can one being hold that much power. The tension was completely removed when Conan requested Zeus that he wanted to join them and become an olympian god himself. The 12 Olympian Gods first had a meeting to talk about this serious matter. At first they were reluctant to accept Conan's request since he was an outsider. But after a series of long discussion, they finally came to a decision. They accepted him as the 13th Olympian God. Powers & Abilities Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 'At least '''2-B, 2-A '''with Primordial Exclamation '| '''At least '''2-A, '''possibly '''High 2-A Name: '''Seraphim Conan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions of years old '''Origin: Saint Seiya Classification: 'Deity, Primordial God, God of Creation and Destruction, Olympian God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th, 8th, and 9th Sense User, Dunamis and Eskatos Dunamis User, Divine Cosmo, Big/Great Will (which is the highest possible form of Cosmos), Alpha Cosmo (A level of Cosmo that has never been reached before, Seraphim is the first to tap into it. This level far exceeds Big/Great Will and allows the user to burn his cosmos infinitely.), Immortality (type 1, 3, and 4), Sub-Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Restoration and Destruction, Life & Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, True Flight, Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (light, darkness, fire, water, wind, lightning, earth), Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Existence Erasing, Alpha Essence (Any form, type, and kind of attack that has no Alpha Cosmos cannot affect Conan), Omnipresence, Can attack non-corporeal beings, Can attack intangible beings '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (His cosmos is on par with Typhon) | Multiverse Level '''(His cosmos is extremely higher than Zeus, which in turn would also make him above the other 11 Olympian Gods, Typhon, and Cronus) | At least Multiverse Level (His cosmos is vastly superior than the 12 Olympian Gods, Titans, and Primordial Deities combined, excluding Chronos), '''Multiverse Level+ with Primordial Exclamation | '''At least Multiverse Level+ (completely absorbed Chronos' existence and became the most powerful being in his respective verse), possibly 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Conan was able to defeat Unsealed ZeedMillenniummon, something that Digimon's God was unable to do) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(equal to Typhon) | Massively FTL+ (faster than Zeus) | Massively FTL+ |''' Omnipresent '(absorbed a being that encompasses all of past and future of the macrocosmos, which is all the universes.) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | '''At least '''Multiversal | Multiversal+, '''possibly '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level | 'At least '''Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level+ ', possibly '''High Multiverse Level+ (took Zeed's Time Destroyer attack without damaging his cloth) Stamina: '''Limitless (Alpha Cosmo allows the user to burn his cosmos infinitely) '''Range: '''Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Seraphim Alpha Cloth '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seraphim Ryu Sei Ken:' Conan burns his cosmos and focuses it within his right fist. Then he releases the charged cosmos in multiple punches. He can unleash several massively-faster-than-light punches starting initially with 500 quintillion punches reaching 900 septillion punches per second. He can infuse his punches with his elements(light, darkness, fire, water, wind, lightning, earth). He may either use one element at a time or use them all when using this technique. This technique becomes stronger and faster exponentially via burning his cosmos infinitely. *'Seraphim Big Bang Explosion:' Conan burns his cosmos greatly to the point that his cosmos becomes greater than a universe. Then he unleashes the charged cosmos in spherical form and throws it at his foes. The force of the explosion produced is so powerful it can destroy several universes. *'Seraphim Ultimate Big Bang Explosion:' He burns his cosmos infinitely until his cosmos becomes equal to a multiverse. He unleashes this technique the same way as Seraphim Big Bang Explosion. The force produced by the explosion can destroy a multiverse. Although he has yet to use this technique because he has never faced someone who is strong enough to force him in using this move. *'Judgement of the 88 Constellations: '''Conan's second strongest technique. This technique requires the combined cosmos of all the saints which are the 48 bronze saints, 24 silver saints, 12 gold saints, and the 4 saints who who are not qualified under the three categories. This is a forbidden technique in which it must only be used when it is absolutely necessary. He can use this technique on his own since his own cosmos far surpasses the combined cosmos of the 88 saints of Athena. This technique is extremely powerful that it can erase trillions of 4-dimensional space-time continuums in one blow. *'Primordial Exclamation:' Conan's strongest technique. This technique requires the combined cosmos of all the primordial deities. This technique is also forbidden to be used due to the extreme power it holds. It can destroy an infinite number of 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Despite this technique's requirements, he can use this on his own by burning his Alpha Cosmos infinitely. '''Key: Seraphim Alpha Cloth | Ultimate Seraphim Alpha Cloth | Divine Seraphim Alpha God Cloth | Absorbed Chronos' Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Atom Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Saint Seiya Characters Category:Tier 2